Harry's Sorry Fate
by isyoursforever
Summary: Harry has had a falling out with Ginny and is left to roam the streets reminiscing about the days gone by as he makes his way to the Leaky Cauldron.
1. To The Cauldron

Harry shivered, it had started snowing. November had come and gone and two months had passed since Ginny had kicked him out of their apartment. It wasn't his fault that Ginny had turned insane ever since he had accused her family of having - all together - the mental capacity of a goat.

Harry sighed, he hadn't managed to get lodgings elsewhere. He had a solid resume, having lived at Privet Drive for over a decade, but sadly the list also contained the fact that he had had to move from his childhood home due to his parents having been brutally murdered by the baddest wizard of all time. So it was no surprise people stopped reading his residence history quite early into the first line before even reaching the parts which correlated with Privet Drive, where he had spent a large chunk of his childhood, without having to move (he had smartly forgotten about the near-misses) even once, which bore testament to his mental stability and calm demeanor.

Yet he wondered if confiding in Ginny had been wise. No, it would seem, him having lost a toe to frostbite and lost twenty pounds. Food and shelter weren't free it turned out and Harry had no money. He walked up the street, he didn't know what it was called, or he might have but had forgotten. Nearby lay the Leaky Cauldron. He had arrived after over a month of trekking across the numerous streets and lanes and gutters that posed as obstacles between him and Diagon Alley. It was open, he walked in wondering what had changed since that bumbling oaf Neville Longbottom had killed a snake.

A lot it turned out. It was deserted and after calling out - making random noises that is for he wasn't good with names - to inspect the presence of any humans he went to the wall at the back of the store. Once he found a good spot, he started banging on it. He tapped and punched and screamed to no avail, Diagon Alley remained an elusive dream. He begged for the wall to part, he needed food and clothes for his were grey, once having been black. He was tired, dehydrated and sick.

Finally after what seemed like hours he sat down weeping on the hard ground. Tears streamed from his eyes as his head hit the hard ground. Death was near.


	2. To Gringotts

**People actually read this story, it even got a review! Unbelievable - please read and review! This story's going to take a darker turn soon. **

It was some time later when Harry woke up. Hermione was looking at him with a surprised look on her face. 'Harry? Is that you?'

'Her… Hermione?' he asked feebly.

She looked stunned, 'What are you doing here?'

'Contemplating the beauty and metaphorical resonance of this concrete floor, what do you think woman?!'

Harry was fed up with his life. 'You should be at home!'

'Oh yes, save for the fact I called the Weasleys being equal to, in cranial capacity, a goat!'

Hermione giggled, 'That's true.'

Harry nodded in response. 'But shouldn't you be annoyed, with Ron and all.'

Hermione looked downcast. 'Umm… Harry, Ron's dead.'

There was an awkward silence. Harry whimpered. 'Not to rub salt on your wound, but would it in any way help if I said I was the murderer?'

'What!'

Hermione laughed nervously, 'I'm kidding, I'm kidding.'

Harry got up slowly. The way to Diagon Alley lay open on the wall to his right. 'Damn.'

'I know.'

He limped towards the opening. 'I need to get to Gringotts…'

'Why?'

'I have some things to do, most of which involve money.'

He made his way to the bank, which was currently run by humans, goblins had been eradicated after the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Do you have your key?'

Harry didn't respond.

Hermione ran toward Harry, she watched him intently. 'What are you planning Harry?' she asked, catching up to him.

Harry smirked, 'I made a deal with Ron, Hermione, and now that he's dead, it's off, and I can finally get even.'

'But the money, you know they ask for your key right!'

'I don't have it.'

She looked at him quizzically as they walked. 'Then how do you plan on…'

'I don't need a key, I've got a wand…'


	3. To Hogwarts

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a bag of money. Hermione followe, thoroughly shaken. 'Did you have to kill them?' she asked.

'Yes.' Harry said coldly.

They walked to a nearby shop, it sold broomsticks. 'Welcome to Wallace's Brooms, for your every need, Sunday morning strolls to the Quidd...' started the owner, only to be rudely interrupted by Harry.

'Get me the Firebolt 3000.'

'Great choice, but the Nimbus 1 is another great...'

'Now!'

The shopkeeper ran hurriedly to the shelves. He picked one up and gave it to Harry.

'That'll be 8500 Galleons.'

Harry turned and without, throwing the heavy bag at the flummoxed owner.

He left the shop. Looking at Hermione he said, 'Are you coming?'

'Ummm...'

'Hermione?' Harry questioned.

'Oh alright!'

Harry got on the broom, while Hermione seated herself behind him. He took off with a whoosh!

After they had been airborne for a while Hermione finally asked, 'Where are we going Harry?'

'Hogwarts,' said Harry menacingly.

'Why?'

'Too take care of something I should've done years ago.'

**Dun Dun Dun! The story's not too short! It just isn't finished. Stay tuned for more Dark Harry, also I think I'll change this to either T or M soon to be safe.**


	4. To the Dungeons

**Thanks for the reviews. Lets see where this heads...**

Hogwarts hadn't changed much in the years since Harry first attended. The castle still retained the majesty that had awed him as a youngster. Returning after so many years, Harry couldn't help but reminisce about his childhood and the time sent with his friends in those narrow corridors and neatly trimmed grounds.

Hermione's finger nails bore into Harry's sides as the broom faced some heavy wind. 'It's okay,' Harry said, his emotions finally having receded. He knew what he had to do, the possibilities were endless, yet his goal was fixed.

The school year hadn't started yet, and the grounds were deserted. The shield that protected against entry had long been discontinued, an useless precaution in a _safe_ world.

Harry sighed, people were too trusting, too soon had they forgotten the past, for the day had been long in paradise, but with darkness came night.

They got off near the lake. Harry immediately started looking around. His eyes moved restlessly from side to side, 'It isn't here!' He cried at last.

'What?'

'The Tomb, Dumbledore's tomb!'

'Oh...'

'It was supposed to be here, I saw it!' said Harry, clearly agitated.

'Calm down Harry...'

He glared at Hermione, 'Calm down? Are you crazy, the tomb, the tomb was supposed to be here, I need to find it!' He screamed. 'Why does this keep happening to me!' He stopped. 'Actually I understand now, it's never enough is it! I'm just not good enough am I...' He broke down and his voice cracked.

'Harry,' said Hermione soothingly, 'I know where it is.'

They walked down another staircase. Finally Hermione told Harry to stop.

'Alohomora!' she cried as the door opened, revealing a corridor, with doors on either side.

She closed her eyes as if to remember something, finally she smiled. 'I know which one.' She led him towards the third door on the left.

As they walked she asked, 'Aren't you going to tell me why you need to get to the tomb?'

Harry smiled, 'Because Dumbledore isn't the only thing in that tomb.'

**DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
